That's My Son
by adVenturist
Summary: Peter is on one of his nightly patrols, but little does he know is that this one will change his life, for the better. However, with new villains coming out of the mix, will the pressure finally get to Peter? (I don't own Spiderman or any other Marvel characters). PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**That's My Son**

 **Chapter 1:**

That familiar pounding. The constant pain was a reminder of the constant danger all around him. He turned a corner and was introduced with a dark alley, his spider-sense pulsing more vigorously now. There. Right at the far end in the corner, the silhouette of a large bulky man hunched over a small defenceless woman. Peter, or Spiderman, was instantly pumped by the prospect of a fight, but nowadays crime-fighting was becoming too easy- but he would never give up, it would be an insult to his Uncle Ben.

"With great power comes great responsibility" Peter muttered to himself, as he shrugged away the doubt in his mind, and took a running leap at the wall adjacent to the thief.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to not hit a woman!" He quipped whilst the crook stumbled backwards in surprise at the arrival of the New York's beloved vigilante. With a yelp of fear, the seemingly powerful man scampered away in fear.

"It's just not fun anymore," he sighed "hey ma'am, are you ok?"

"Thanks to you, Spiderman" She replied with a relieved smirk.

"Do you mind if I escort you home?"

"Oh, I would love that."

As they stepped into the light, Peter was able to see the woman properly for the first time. She was quite attractive; she was wearing a tight red strapless dress which deeply accentuated her slender but curvy figure, and high heels that matched the dress she was wearing, delicate freckles spread across her face, her ginger hair was untied and fell upon her shoulders. A sudden realisation hit him.

"W-wait you're Pepper P-Potts, CEO of Stark Industries, w-wife of Tony Stark himself!" He exclaimed.

"That I am, and as Anthony's wife I insist you join us for dinner," she returned.

"I-I don't know…" He stuttered as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"No no no, it's my reward for your bravery."

And that's how Peter ended up in the back of a limousine, Spiderman costume and all on his way to Stark Tower.

 **Please R &R, and tell me how I did, and if there's anything I should improve. Next chapter will be longer than this one, which was just a short intro to the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**That's My Son**

 **Chapter 2:**

The drive to Stark Tower seemed as if it was never going to end, Peter was gripped by nerves, about his identity, about Aunt May. What if they found out his identity? What were their motives? Were they going to experiment on him?

"Hey, Mr Spiderman?" Pepper asked. Peter was engulfed in his thoughts "Spidey?" She leaned towards him and lightly tapped on his shoulder, to which he suddenly jerked violently.

"Wha-what, Miss Potts? Did you say something?" He asked, embarrassingly, she laughed, he was doing that thing when he rubbed the back of his head again, she found it so cute.

"Please call me Pepper," She smiled "and we're here by the way."

"O-Oh, OK" He and Pepper then proceeded to get out of the car, along with the driver.

"Wait, Spiderman, I forgot to introduce you to our driver and one of our closest friends. Happy Hogan, Spiderman, Spiderman, Happy Hogan." She introduced

"Hey, Mr. Hogan"

"Nice to meet you, kid"

"I-I'm not a kid, I'm actually 34 years old, married and have 3 kids"

"And I'm Thor, Son of Odin" He replied with an overly exaggerated mock Thor voice and a sour look

"Come on, you're about to meet the team." Pepper ended the awkward exchange, with a thankful look from Peter, only for him to realise he was wearing a mask, what an idiot.

"W-Wait the team a-as in the Avengers" Peter stammered

"Well, who else lives in a tower called Avengers Tower?" She retorted with a sarcastic smirk.

"Ha ha, very funny." He answered. It was only then when Peter decided to pay attention to his surroundings and what he saw had him gobsmacked, the most luxurious cars money could buy were neatly arranged in rows around the garage. Now Peter liked to think of himself as "With it" but as he looked at these vehicles, he gathered there were only a few he could actually put a name to.

"Hurry up, we don't have all day" Pepper joked, as the elevator doors dinged open and welcomed them in. They all filed in and straight away Peter noticed there were no buttons. What kind of idiot makes an elevator without any buttons?

"Which floor do you wish to go to, Miss Potts?" The voice from the ceiling enquired, making Peter flinch. Oh right, the idiot that has his own personal AI. The elevator was incredibly quick compared to the rickety old death-trap at his apartment, he felt quite giddy now, whether it was the nerves or the elevator, he had no idea. Gosh, he hoped he wouldn't make a fool of himself in front of his heroes.

After an eternity, the elevator once again dinged open and what Peter saw made his jaw drop. The furniture, which looked absolutely priceless by the way, was thrown about the room there were pizza slices strewn across the floor, pie slopping down from the walls. The arrow guy, whatever his name was, was taking shelter in a vent located on a high wall in the kitchen, while Tony Stark, the Invincible Iron Man impatiently waited at the bottom with a pie in each hand ready to clap him across the face. Dr Bruce Banner was curled up under the dining table watching the food fight, while Thor was chasing Steve Rogers, Captain America around a fallen couch screaming at the top of his lungs, most of it was utter garble, but some of it was understandable: such as: "I shall whack you with the tarts composed of cream. He didn't know her real name but he did know her as the Black Widow, he had heard that she was given this name because of her fearsome reputation, and looking at her now sitting calmly and with composure flicking through the TV channels, and unscathed by the war going on around her he could see why.

"Everybody stop right NOW!" Pepper exclaimed, almost immediately the whole room went quiet, and Clint fell out of the vent and landed on the floor with a thud and a groan of agony, it was then when Tony decided to slam both pies in his face. Pepper thundered over to him, vengeance on her mind and in her eyes, Tony looked at her with pure fear and cowered away, but that wouldn't help him, she then grabbed him by the ear and dragged him from the kitchen to the living room to embarrass him in front of everyone, and slapped him.

"Ow! Pep what was that for?" He moaned, rubbing his sore cheek.

"I want this place cleaned up" She responded, expressionlessly

"Wait, wait, wait, are you cheating on me with Spiderman?" He asked incredulously

"Shut up, Tony" She returned "and no, I invited Spiderman over for dinner because he saved my life."

"Hey, Mr Stark?" Peter asked "I'm a big fan by the way."

"Kid, who doesn't like Iron Man"

"One, I'm not a kid," Peter retorted "and two, I wasn't talking about Iron Man, I was talking about your invention and developments on Arc Reactor Technology"

"No way, hey Bruce?

"Oh gosh, what now?"

"I think we've got ourselves another science bro"

"I can see that," Bruce irritatedly answered back, and then approached Peter "Hi, I'm Bruce Banner but you probably know me better as H-"

"The greatest scientist in the field of gamma research, I'm big fan of you too"

"I was going to say, never mind," Bruce faltered "Wait, you know about my work"

"Know about it? I adore it!" Peter excitedly rushed.

"Greetings, Man of Spiders, I am Thor, Son of Odin, God of Thunder" He boomed

"Wait," Peter jokingly pondered, whilst looking at Happy "You said you were Thor." Thor looked lost at this point, so Peter just replied to the original welcome.

"Nah, I'm just messing about, nice to meet you by the way."

"Hey, bug," Hawkeye nonchalantly said

"Spiders are arachnids," Peter retorted sarcastically "Nice to meet you"

"Whatever" He muttered.

Then the man himself walked towards Peter with a sense of pride and respect, you could just feel the patriotism coming off him in waves. He brought out his hand and Peter shook it eagerly.

"Hi, son, my names Steve, Steve Rogers, and I just want to say I really appreciate the work you're doing for New York"

"Y-You're C-Captain America," Peter gushed "big fan."

He realised there was one Avenger that he had yet to meet, he looked at her with uncertainty and was surprised to see her staring at him with scrutiny and distrust. Had he done something wrong?

"Hello, Spiderman"

"Erm, hi there" he awkwardly uttered.

 **And that's chapter 2 done and dusted. Please read and review, tell me how I can improve.**


	3. Chapter 3

**That's My Son**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **From this moment on I'm going to write in POV.**

 **Peter POV**

Well that hadn't gone as bad as I thought it would, not bad at all, except for the part where I attempted, keyword attempted to approach Black Widow.

We had just finished breakfast; mind you Steve is a great cook, and Tony took me down to the sub levels where his private labs were, and let me tell you, when I walked in there, I almost lost my footing, Tony had the most advanced technology I had ever seen, finally something to show off to Gwen about, CRAP! I forgot to call Gwen AND Aunt May. They're gonna want my head on a platter for this. I took my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open, don't even think about laughing.

"Seriously, a flip phone?" Tony joked "1998 called they want their flip phone back"

"Oh, I'm laughing my head off, Mr Stark"

"Kid, don't call me Mr Stark, you can call me a dork a jerk a pig or even the worst scientific mind in history, but don't go that far obviously, just not Mr Stark"

"Then don't call me kid , Mr Sta-Tony"

"OK, **kid"** Tony retorted, exaggerating the "kid". I let out a sigh of annoyance and proceeded to call Aunt May. The phone rung a few times before it was answered.

"Hello?" Aunt May greeted

"Hi, Aunt May" I returned

"Oh, Peter I was so worried I was going to put up a missing person's report, where have you been?" Aunt May desperately enquired,

"I slept over at Gwen's house for the night because it was raining so heavily last night,"

"But Peter it hasn't rained in New York in the past three days,"

"Um, erm, I meant it figuratively, Aunt May,"

"Oh, OK" She said with a tinge of sadness, i hate lying to her, but I do it to protect her.

"Well, when are you coming back?"

"I'm not sure yet, Aunt May, but I'll call you when I am," I replied "Bye, I love you"

"And I love you too"

I flipped the phone shut, and noticed how silent the room was, I looked at Tony and then saw that Bruce had come in while I was talking and both looked at me with mocking smiles.

"Aunt May, huh?" Tony smirked

"Oh um, that's just my s-sidekick's codename" I hesitantly stuttered

"You're such a bad liar," Tony off-handedly commented "By the way; can I take a look at those web thingies?"

"Sure," I unclipped them from my wrist and handed them over to Tony delicately "be careful". Then Tony threw them at the far wall, both Bruce and I gasped in surprise.

"Hey, what the he-"

"You're in dire need of an upgrade," Tony said "systemic, top to bottom. 100-point restoration."

"Oh, wait I have to call Gw-, my girlfriend," I remembered "Here we go, Lord give me strength"

I opened the flip phone again and this time scrolled through my contacts, which was a very short list and pressed the call button on Gwen's name. The phone didn't even have the chance to ring before it was answered.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO REACH YOU SINCE YESTERDAY! I CALLED 42 TIMES AND SENT PRECISLEY 546 MESSAGES!"

"Gw-, Gw-,Gw-, I mean GIRLFRIEND," I winced trying to speak through her constant barrage of screaming," I'm sorry I forgot to call you, it won't happen again"

"It better not" She muttered, I smiled, classic Gwen.

"I, uh, I've been at Avengers Tower" I informed her,

"Wait Peter does this mean-"

"No, I'm not an Avenger, **yet** " I said disappointedly,

"Oh"

"But, uh, Gwen I have to go, talk to you later?" I asked with some caution, just in case she shouted again. Note to self: super-hearing and scary girlfriend, bad combination.

"Yeah, OK," She said "See ya, bug-brain"

I shut the phone once more and looked over to where Tony and Bruce were sitting and realised the rest of the Avengers had joined them. But they must not have been allowed inside so they had to watch from outside the door.

"Awwwhhhh!" They cooed, teasing me,

"Oh, shut up!" I said sheepishly, blushing fiercely, oh thank God for my mask.

 **And that's chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed this, please read and review, tell me how I did.**


	4. AN

**This fanfic is being continued and the next chapter will be posted soon!**


	5. Chapter 4

**That's My Son- Chapter 4**

"Wait, let me get this straight, a dork like you has a girl?" Tony ridiculed, "What's her name?"

"Her name is not in a million years, Tony" I forcefully.

"Ha ha ha! The man of spiders is quite the comedian!" Thor boomed.

"It's Spider-Man,," I sighed

"Spider-Man then" Thor acknowledged. I nodded my appreciation.

"Alright, boys, time to go" Natasha ordered to the "non-sciency" Avengers (as Tony arrogantly named them).

"But I wanna talk to Peter a bit more" Clint moaned. Natasha flipped Barton on his back and proceeded to envelop his throat in a vice-like grip.

"Move it," she coldly replies "I'm not asking again. Do I make myself clear?"

Clint vigorously nods, wanting out of this torture that was the wrath of the infamous Black Widow. She hesitantly let him go, albeit needing Steve to slightly coax her anger.

"Geez, what's got your panties in a bunch?" Clint teased. Natasha glared daggers, you could feel the anger reverberating around her curvy, hourglass figure. She was visibly shaking and was about to explode. Steve held her arms so that she didn't rip Clint to shreds.

"Clint?" Steve breathlessly called in his struggle with Widow, "RUN!"

Clint didn't have to be told twice, he sprinted out of the lab like a chicken with no head. Both Steve and I heard the Russian obscenities she muttered under her breath.

"I apologise for the teams' behaviour today, and I just wanna say, they're not always like this" Steve humbly approached me with his golden boy words.

"Yes we are!" Tony shouted from his seat where he was working on his suit, causing Steve to facepalm.

"Hey, Mr Sta-" Tony looked at me threateningly, "Tony, what're you working on"

"Well, I would enlighten you, but I'm sure that, much like capsicle here, you're really disadvantaged when it comes to the "sciencey" part of being a hero"

"Ok, one- I'm pretty sure "sciencey" isn't a word. Two- that wire is in the wrong place, if you start up the suit now you'll cause an overheating in the stability mechanisms."

Tony looked at the wire I was pointing and deduced that, sure enough, the wire was in the wrong place, with a look of disbelief, he repeatedly switched glances between the suit and me.

"Kid, how would you like a job at Stark Industries, as my intern?" Tony held his hand out l, encouraging me to take it. I was taken off guard and took a few moments to respond to the proposition.

"I-I-I…." I stammered like a madman.

"Come onnnnnn" Tony moaned, "all you have to do is come here every day from 9 to 5, and I'll even give you weekends off"

I continued to hesitate

"Weekend off with pay?" Tony negotiated, "Ok ok ok, how about you tell me the hours you can do and we'll take it from there"

"Alright, then" I replied, finally gaining my composure, "I can do every day from uhhhh, 5-8pm"

"Sure," Tony agreed, "I'll write up the contract"

"Boss," FRIDAY called from the ceiling, "Ms Potts has requested your presence in the Avengers common room for dinner"

"Sure thing, FRIDAY, tell her we'll be right up" Tony responded.

Tony and I walked towards the lab entrance and turned the lights off.

"Hey!" Bruce exclaimed "who turned the lighted out?"

"Jolly Green?" Tony teased "What're you still doing here,'I thought you went on up"

"I was meditating, for your information"

"Don't you usually do your meditating in your room?"

"Yeah, but I just couldn't be bothered to go all the way up"

"Fair enough" Tony said "well let's go, Pepper gets mad when I hold up dinner"


	6. Chapter 5

Dinner was awkward to say the least. It had already been six minutes into dinner and still no one had talked. I didn't really mind, since I didn't feel like talking, I would've rather enjoyed the food. But my blissful peace was unexpectedly interrupted.

"Soooooo, Spider-Man huh?" Clint poached, "what's it like? You know fighting muggers, rapists, swinging around the city"

"I-it's fun, yeah," I furtively responded, "it's pretty solid, yeah it's cool"

"Y-y-y-y-yeah okay" Tony mocked, "but more importantly, any girls?"

"Nah, n-not really" I replied, sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck, "never really paid any attention to them, to be honest"

"Now son, that's quite admirable, but I think that having someone in your corner will really hel-"

"Yeah yeah, shut up ice box," Tony abruptly cut in, "anyway, Spidey, I seem to remember a certain girlfriend screaming her lungs out at you over the phone…"

"Shut up, Tony" I spat, "I already told you. OFF. LIMITS"

"Woahhhh, why the hostility?" Tony mock offended, "come on, just tell me her name"

Immediately, Tony let out a yelp of pain, like an injured dog.

"Ow, Pep, what was that for?" Tony moaned,

"The only girls name you need to be familiar with is mine" she growled, staring holes into Tony with her piercing eyes,

"Does anyone ever tell you you look beautiful when you're angry?" Tony flirted. All of a sudden, Pepper's anger fizzled out and her wrinkled features softened into a heart-warming smile,

"You can tell me how much you mean to me later, if your that up for it" Pepper seductively replied. Everyone at the table groaned with frustration and disappointment,

"Not at the dinner table, please?" Steve chastised, "If you didn't notice we're trying to eat"

"Sorry Steve," Pepper giggled.

After we finished dinner, Pepper decided to go back up to her office to complete some final paperwork, the rest of the Avengers stayed and so did I. Tony brought up the bright idea of having a competition to see who could pick up Mjolnir, Thor's hammer. First went Tony, he summoned his MK 50 suit and rerouted all power to the gauntlets. I could her the mechanisms inside Tony's armour whirring and clicking multiple times, struggling to output enough power to lift the hammer, however he was unable to do so. Then came Clint, he decided to enrol the help of Natasha, who immediately refused, and Clint, obviously failed. Steve was the next Avenger to take Clint's place, he pulled with all his strength, resulting in a slight shifting of the hammer, a look of pure shock was planted on the face of Thor. As a joke, when Bruce came up to give it a try, he pretended to Hulk-out; awkwardly not getting a laugh out of anyone. He took a seat, embarrassed by his lack of comedic pralice.

During all of this, I took a backseat, watching from a distance, observing, laughing. Now the moment I was dreading, all the Avengers' eyes fell upon me, and I knew exactly what they wanted.

"Hey, bug-brain" Clint called, "why don't ya give it a try?"

"S-sure why n-not" I stammered out. Seconds passed by like hours as I trudged over to where they were sitting and stood beside the hammer. I firmly grasped the leather handle, ready for the immensely heavy weight I was about to lift. Three, two, one, GO!

I almost threw the hammer into the ceiling, a look of disbelief painted on my face. How was it so light? It was only then that I decided to look at everyone, and sure enough they were surprised too. However, to call Thor surprised would be a **massive** understatement, his eyes were wide open, as if he'd seen a ghost, his jaw was so low, it could've have been touching the floor and I would've seen no difference.

"Uh, Thor is that meant to happen?" Natasha cautiously questioned,

"No, the Man of Spiders- uh, Spider-Man is worthy of the power of Thor!" Thor waffled out an explanation,

"W-w-w-what me, worthy?" I stuttered, "nah, it must have read wrong,"

"You don't think you're worthy, Son?" Steve enquired, "you save lives on a daily basis, of course you're worthy"

"I guess," I muttered, not believing him. I then proceeded to pull back the sleeve of my suit to see the time, "Damn, 9:32 pm, I should be heading home,"

"Why don't you stay the night?" Bruce offered, "it's pretty late and New York isn't a place you'd wanna be out on the streets in at night"

"I'm Spider-Man, remember?" I clarified, "I can handle a little trouble,"

"With all due respect, Spider-Man, I'd much rather you stay here,"

"Guys, come on," I argued, "my family's gonna worry"

"Family, shfamily, who gives a monkey?" Tony waved him off, "just call them and get it over with"

I finally gave in, and called Aunt May, she agreed to let me stay he night, but only if I returned the next morning. Tony said I could stay on Bruce's floor, I was in the room next to Bruce's. my room was the size of my apartment in queens, complete with a queen-sized bed, a flatscreen smart television, a laptop, fitted cupboards(these were filled with iron man merchandise- ha ha Tony), and an en-suite. I decided to go straight to sleep since I was having trouble keeping my eyes open despite all the cutting edge technology in front of me. I conked our the moment my head made contact with the pillow.


	7. Chapter 6

**Young Peter POV**

Sirens. The meretricious amalgamation of the blue and red lights made me reflexively place a hand over my eyes. That was what, five police cruisers and an ambulance? I decided to heed no attention, until a vigorous buzzing reverberated through my head. Something wasn't right. I frantically scoured the streets, searching for whatever I was that the police were racing to get to. There. That crowd. What were they looking at? I sprinted over to them to see what the ruckus was all about,

"Excuse me," I murmured as I shoved through the dense group of onlookers, "yeah, pardon me, coming through"

I wasn't ready for what I saw. For who I saw. Uncle Ben. He was convulsing on the ground, a bullet hope evidently inhabiting his stomach, a growing pool of blood enveloped his off-white jumper, spreading exponentially around the ground beneath him. His blood,

"Officer! Officer!" I sobbed desperately, "what happened here! To my uncle?",

"From my understanding, he was shot by a burglar," the moment he said this a car sped by, a 2003 Chevy. That's Uncle Ben's car. Three police cruisers chased it, right on its tail, it was only then that Uncle Ben noticed me through his agonising pain,

"Peter?" Uncle Ben asked, gasping for air, "is that you?",

"Uncle Ben!" I said relieved, "yeah, it's me",

"Well, I guess it was a bad idea trying to stop that thief, wasn't it?",

"Oh, Uncle Ben," I bawled, "why'd you do it?",

"Peter, remember," Ben scolded me, "with great power comes great responsibility.

His hand went limp, the last of his fatherly warmth eradicated by the scum that was the thief. I shook with anger, vowing to get revenge for the tragic death of my uncle,

"With great power, comes great responsibility" I repeated to myself.

I shot up in my bed, my breathing all over the place, heart pounding against my rib cage, lusting to escape. Another nightmare. When will I be rid of this torture?

"Spider-Man, would you like me to call Master Bruce?" Jarvis enquired,

"Nah, don't worry about it Jarvis, just a nightmare" I shrugged.

I looked over to the alarm clock. 4:32 AM. Well no point going back to sleep now, I told myself. Instead I trudged over to the living room and switched on the tv, flicking through all the channels, and decided to just watch the news. J Jonah Jameson was speaking now, no doubt insulting the bane of his existence, i.e: Spider-Man,

"That wall-crawling buffoon is nothing but a menace to society!" he rambled, "if you ask me, we should leave all the crime fighting to the police, not some freaks dressed up in Halloween costumes!",

"Typical Jameson," I muttered,

"He really doesn't like you, does he?", I heard a voice from behind me, instinctively, I leapt of the sofa and back flipped behind the source voice and enveloped it in a chokehold,

"Bruce?" I whispered, surprised, "I'm sorry I thought you were one of my enemies",

"Don't worry about it, my fault for scaring you," he awkwardly replied, "but please, for your sake and my sake and the rest of New York's sake, don't do that again, or I'm afraid the big guy will come out to play",

"I'll bear that in mind," I furtively chuckled,

"Anyway, why're you up so early?",

"Promise not to laugh?",

"Of course,"

"I, uh, I had a nightmare",

"What's so funny about that?"

"You probably think I'm weak now,"

"Hey, come on, every single one of the avengers has nightmares, including me",

"Really?",

"Really",

"The best thing we can do is talk, so talk to me",

"Look Bruce? I'd rather not, secret identity and all",

"I appreciate that, I do, but you can't keep this stuff bottled up, it'll destroy you in the end",

"I know, but what can I do, it's not like I can walk up to someone and say- hey I'm Spider-Man and I'm having nightmares, what do I do?",

"That's why I'm telling you to talk to me," he begged, "you can trust me",

"All due respect, Bruce," I coldly replied, "but I don't know who to trust anymore."


	8. Chapter 7

"Hey, Spidey?" Bruce vociferated anxiously, "SPIDER-MAN!",

I abruptly paused in my tracks, taking a moment or two befor I turned to look at Bruce,

"What?",

"Where are you going?",

"Out",

"It's freezing out there, you'll catch a cold",

"To be honest, _Dr Banner,_ that's the least of my worries",

Bruce pinches the bridge of his nose tightly, simultaneously shaking his head from side to side in irritation,

"Just-" he hesitated, "just be careful",

" _I know"_ I insisted, "I know."

 **Bruce POV**

I shuffled over to the breakfast bar and took a seat on one of the stools, letting my head fall in my hands. This kid,Spider-Man, had been through a lot, I could tell. It was as if he didn't trust us, trust the Avengers, _trust me._ I knew how that felt, the feeling of betrayal, your trust torn in two like a negated contract. It reminded me of my time on the run, the constant sense of danger, the inability to trust anyone, the only being I was able to converse with was a green _monster._ The idea that a person so noble, so gentle, so innocent; had trust issues scared me. But he was still fighting the good fight. And that gave me all the more respect for him.

 **Peter POV**

Thin, jagged, meretricious yellow snakes of lightning swiftly slithered their way down to the soil, striking it with succinct slashes. The thunder roared with execrable hatred. The rain bore down, lashing upon rooftops, stabbing my skin, ruthlessly and without an ounce of contempt. The wind hissed with indisputable ferocity, spitting at me, invading my suit crawling and sliding across my body, biting and nipping at my skin with stupendous spite.

The magnitude of yesterday's and today's events struck me like the venomous lightning that currently violated New York. I met the Avengers.

The _Avengers._ And they liked _me, Peter Parker._ The "nerd", the "loser", the "geek". My life had changed, I wasn't alone, I now knew people, powerful people, people I could rely on, people that had my back, that would protect me in my times of need. And I would protect them.

My mind sub-consciously moved on to the negative aspects of the oscillation that was my life, jarring me out of my short-lived ecstasy. It focused on the people I lost, the people I failed. Harry Osborn. Dead. Norman Osborn. Dead. Mary Jane. Uncle Ben…

An obnoxious ringing filled my ears, my phone. I grabbed my back, frantically scouring the contents, searching for the source of the ugly ringtone. _Found it._ I glanced at the caller, surprised at what I saw. _Private._ I flipped it open and placed the phone by my ear.

"Hello?" I asked furtively,

"Uh, hi, is this a Peter Parker?" The man on the other end of the line catechised,

"Yes, this is, uh, this is he",

"I'm calling from Queens Hospital, and I'm calling to inform you of the death of your aunt",

"W-What? _What happened?_ ",

"Your aunt was killed during an attempted robbery, while trying to stop the burglar",

"Do you know anything else? Who was it? What was his name? What did he look like? Are his current whereabouts known? TELL ME SOMETHING FOR GOD'S SAKE!",

"I'm afraid that's all I know, Peter, you'd have to go down to the NYPD to find out more, I'm sorry."

I flipped my phone shut not answering another words convulsing with resentment, dyspepsia oozed out of me. The anger consumed, morphing with my very core. Everything went cold but my mind. With vengeance engulfing me, I need an outlet. I turned to the wall adjacent, I began to pummel it with all my might. The wall crumbled. My heart crumbled. The wall crumbled. My resort to live crumbled. My aunt, or should I say my mother, was gone, _killed._ And it was all _my_ fault.

Blood trickled from my fists, I stared at them, conscience-stricken. I've saved so many people, but I couldn't even save my own aunt. I collapsed onto the steps, trembling with guilt. Tears quickly spilled from my eyes, my head descended into my inefficacious hands. I whimpered. I wailed, then I stopped. No more tears. No more sorrow. No more Spider-Man.

I solemnly trudged towards a dark alley residing beside Avengers Tower, and dumped my suit inside a feculent trashcan. What I failed to register is that I had dumped my humanity with it.

I sprinted to the Police Department, this time in my civilian attire, the rain needling my skin, the wind barrelling into me with immense force, my clothes drenched. I didn't care. I dashed through the main entrance doors, and to the reception desk,

"I'm Peter Parker, to ask about details concerning my aunts death" I gasped breathlessly,

"Yes, you're looking for, uh one sec, floor 16" the attractive brunette replied, "an Officer Adoosh Mistry, he's the one with the big nose."

Without reply, I dashed towards the lifts but ignored them, opting for the stairs opposite instead. With the utilisation of my superhuman abilities I slingshotted myself using my webs, through the gap between the banisters, to the 16th floor. My spider-sense didn't activate, meaning no cameras were present and I was in the clear. Once I arrived, I immediately propelled myself threw the double doors, causing them to fly open and smack the walls to each of their sides.

I desperately searched the floor for the large-nosed officer, hilariously spotting his nose from 7 and a half metres away,

"Officer Adoosh Mistry?" I enquired optimistically,

"Yes, that is me" he replied light-heartedly, his bulbous nose was all I could notice, it's sheer ugliness dwarfing his other features. His eyes indicated the embarrassment his colossal appendage caused him, scarred by the repugnant thought of such a monstrous thing. His hair was hastily swept to the side, as if he was trying to cover the bare areas wear his repulsive scalp lacked hair, although this could have been regarded as a positive, seeing how his hair was so dry, mangled and greasy. His lips were unfathomably crusty, almost as nightmare-evoking as his shotgun nostrils. His receded hairline was incredibly prominent, as if it were retreating from the hideousness and grotesquery that was his face.

He stood with a straight posture, attempting to emphasise his "muscles", which were most obviously not present, instead his skinny, feeble, underfed frame was on display,

"Follow me" the dog said, I hesitantly obliged with the pig's command. He led me to a large conference room down the corridor,

"After you," he courteously allowed, _shut up,_ I thought. I took s brief moment to survey the layout of the room. It was quite sizeable, nothing compared to the rooms in Avengers Tower, but it was decent. A lengthy table stretched from one side of the room to the other, with numerous chairs on each side and at either head of the table. A television was planted against the wall, and on it was the mugshot of a criminal who's ugliness gave Officer "Adouche" a run for his money. The crazed man stared into the camera, with a murderous, maniacal glint in his sleep deprived eyes which held dark eye bags. Wrinkles were etched in his skin, meandering around his face, stressing the crazy demeanour he already gave off. From the top of his head protruded thick red snake-like locks of hair, giving the impression that his head was on fire. His lips were curled into a psychotic sneer, showing off his razor sharp teeth, which were stained yellow, and streaked with little spots of red, _blood. Aunt May's blood._ I composed myself, taming the fire in my heart for a moment.

"What's his name?"

"Cletus Kasady."


End file.
